


Together.

by itsyoublueeyes



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: I'm sorry it's short, M/M, and it's horrible, but i'm late as it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyoublueeyes/pseuds/itsyoublueeyes
Summary: MALEC WEEK: day 2/7"a moment from the present"Magnus and Alec can't stand being apart from one another, causing a late night meeting to take place





	Together.

a moment from the present

Two halves of one heart, two halves in two different places. 

“The only thing holding me back is you.” Magnus had said, and Alec couldn't deny that it broke him. Lying in his bed in the Institute, he couldn't help but notice how cold it was. 

Without Magnus’ body pulled flush against his own, without Magnus’ lips pressing kisses to his face between giggles. Whispers of sweet nothings in his ears, but they weren't nothing! They were declarations of his love in so many different ways. 

Alec missed it. Alec missed him. It was the first time he had slept alone in a while, it was the the first night back in the Institute. He tossed and turned for a while before getting up and shuffling to his bathroom, splashing water in his face. 

“Izzy.” Alec said in surprise as he ran into his sister on his way back to his bedroom. “Alec, you're hurting. I know you are.” She said softly, putting her hands on his shoulders. “But you need to talk to him.”

All Alec could do was nod, looking down and closing his eyes for a moment before pulling away. He headed back to his room and pulled fresh clothes on, running his fingers through his hair before leaving his room. 

\--

“The only thing holding me back is you.” Magnus had said, and he couldn't deny that it broke him. Lying in his bed in his loft, he couldn't help but notice how cold it was. 

His sweet Alexander… Alec meant everything to him, he really did. It pained him to say that and it hurt even worse to know he hurt Alec. If it wasn't three in the morning, he would've called and apologized. 

Staring at the ceiling, Magnus realized something. He didn't want to sleep alone anymore. Not just that night, but ever. He wanted Alec, curled up close. He wanted Alec, their bodies a mess of limbs as they laughed and joked around before falling asleep. 

But more importantly, he wanted Alec. Here, with him. He didn't want to miss anymore time with his Alec, not if he could help it. He got to his feet and got dressed, heading for the door. He knew it was crazy, insane even. But he needed to clear things up immediately. 

\--

“Alexander.” Magnus said in surprise as he opened the door to see Alec, his hand lifted as if he was about to knock. “Magnus.” Alec let out a sigh of relief, throwing his arms around the warlock. “I’ve missed you so much.” He whispered quietly, pulling him close. 

“I’ve missed you too. I’m so sorry.” Magnus murmured back to him, rubbing his back as they stood together in the doorway while they hugged. Once they finally pulled away, Magnus invited Alec inside. 

“Magnus, I’m so sorry. I-” Alec started before he paused, Magnus’ finger coming up to rest right in front of his lips. “Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have acted on my impulses.” Magnus told him softly, pulling his hand away before moving to sit down on the couch. 

Alec sat down across from him, biting his lip slightly. “D-Does that mean we’re okay?” He asked quietly, playing with his hands in his lap. “I mean, I know we can't just go from one to one hundred in five minutes, but we can work this out.” Alec said softly. “Right?”

That earned a nod from Magnus, causing him to reach out and take Alec’s hands in his own. “Right.” Magnus said softly, squeezing his hands as he made eye contact. “We’ll get through this like we always do. Together.” Magnus said firmly, leaning in to kiss him softly. 

“I love you.” Alec whispered against his lips before Magnus pulled back, rubbing his thumbs over Alec’s hands. “I love you too.”


End file.
